the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Fagerbakke
| birth_place = Fontana, California, U.S. | nationality = American | alma_mater = University of Idaho | occupation = Actor, voice actor | known_for = | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} William Mark Fagerbakke ( ; born October 4, 1957) is an American actor. He voices Patrick Star in the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants and plays Michael "Dauber" Dybinski on the sitcom Coach. He also appeared in 12 episodes of the sitcom How I Met Your Mother as Marshall Eriksen's father Marvin. Early life and education Fagerbakke was born in October 4, 1957, in Fontana, California, and moved to Rupert, Idaho, as a youth. He graduated from Minico High School in Rupert in 1975, where he was a three-sport athlete for the Spartans in football, basketball, and track. Although he had multiple scholarship offers for college football, including Pac-8 schools, he decided to stay in state and attended the University of Idaho in Moscow. He was a defensive lineman for the Vandals and was ticketed to redshirt in 1976, but was called into action in the fourth game of his sophomore season. The Vandals went 7–4 in 1976, their first winning season in five years, and were 5–2 in the seven games that Fagerbakke started. Head coach Ed Troxel planned on moving him to the offensive line in 1977, but a knee injury in spring drills ended Fagerbakke's athletic career, which turned his focus to theater. (The Vandals went 3–8 in 1977 and Troxel was fired; then 2–9 in 1978 under Jerry Davitch, one of the wins being a "no-show" forfeit.) Fagerbakke's first theatrical role was in a campus production of Godspell. He was a member of the Delta Tau Delta fraternity and earned his bachelor's degree in 1981, a result of "two years of football and four years of school." Delts.org - famous members - Delta Tau Delta - accessed 2012-03-01 He later attended graduate school at Southern Methodist University in Dallas, Texas. Career (the voice of Squidward)]] Fagerbakke has appeared on television in roles such as assistant coach "Dauber" Dybinski on Coach, in movies, including Funny Farm, and several on- and off-Broadway stage shows. He had a role as the mentally disabled Tom Cullen in the 1994 mini-series Stephen King's The Stand. In 1999, he had a role in HBO's original series Oz as Officer Karl Metzger. Since 1999, he has provided the voice of Patrick Star for the Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants. His character on Coach was based on a former assistant coach at Idaho, a graduate assistant nicknamed "Tuna." In 2007, he made a cameo appearance on the show Heroes as Steve Gustavson in the episodes "Run" and "Unexpected." Fagerbakke has received critical acclaim as a thespian by the Screen Actors Guild and Juilliard School of Performing Arts for his roles as Shylock in Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice, and Torvald in Ibsen's A Doll's House. In 2009, he had a role in the film Jennifer's Body. He also played the role of Marvin Eriksen Sr. in the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother. In 2012, he made a cameo appearance in the TV show Weeds. Filmography Videogames Films * Perfect Strangers (1984) * Almost Partners (1987) * The Secret of My Success (1987) * Funny Farm (1988) * Coach (1989–1997) (TV Series) * Loose Cannons (1990) * 3×3 Eyes (1991) * Porco Rosso (1992) * Stephen King's The Stand (1994) (TV Series) * Felidae (1994) (English dub) - Gus * Playtoons (1994) (Additional Voices) - FLOOBS * Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996) (TV Series) - Dirk * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (voice) - Oafish Guard * Under Wraps (1997) - Harold/Ted * Oz (TV Series) (1998–1999) - Karl Metzger * Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (Animated TV series) – Sgt. Gossard (1999) * Dragon Tales (1999–2005) (TV series) (Additional Voices) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (TV Series) - Thud * The Ultimate Christmas Present (2000) - Sparky * Help! I'm a Fish (2000) (voice) - Shark (credited David Baterson) * Lloyd in Space (2001) (voice) (TV series) - Kurt Blobberts * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) (voice) - Mooch * Ken Park (2002) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (2002) (voice) - Fungus (in some episodes) * Patrick the Snowman (2002) (voice) - Patrick Star * Quigley (2003) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) (voice) - Butch * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) (voice) - Patrick Star * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (voice) - Patrick Star * SpongeBob SquarePants B.C. (Before Comedy) (2004) - Patar (Caveman version of Patrick Star), Caveman * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) (voice) - Ralph * Callback (2005) * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) (voice) - Ted the Polar Bear * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) (voice) - Frosty the Snowman * The Endless Summer (SpongeBob SquarePants short) (2005) (voice) - Patrick Star * How I Met Your Mother (2005–2014) - Marvin Eriksen Sr. * W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Gulch & Karl Deplerson ("V is for Victory") * Family Guy (2007) (voice) - Patrick Star (archive footage from The Campfire Episode; uncredited) - Road to Rupert * Kim Possible (2007) (voice) - Myron * According To Jim (2007) (TV Series) - Howard * Shrieking Violet (2007) - Larchmont * Finding Amanda (2008) - Larry * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Various * Space Buddies (2009) - Pi * Halloween II (2009) - Deputy Webb * Jennifer's Body (2009) - Jonah's Dad * Phineas and Ferb (2009) - Frosty the Snowman * Handy Manny (2010 only) - Roland * The Artist (2011) - Policeman * Rosewood Lane (2011) - Hank Hawthorne * Weeds (2012) - Police Academy Instructor * Robot and Monster (2012) - Lev Krumholtz * The Babymakers (2012) - Clark * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue (2013) - Patrick Star * Growing Up Fisher (2014) - Ken Fisher, Ken (2014) * Crash & Bernstein (2014) - Jeff * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Patrick Star * All In with Cam Newton (2016) - Himself * Black-ish (2017) - Tom Avery * All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Hans, Hans Army * Mom (2018) - Sergeant Gene Rubenzer * I'm Dying Up Here (2018) - Chris Beverly * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run (2020) - Patrick Star Accolades References External links * * Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from Idaho Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Idaho Vandals football players Category:Living people Category:University of Idaho alumni Category:Southern Methodist University alumni Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Fontana, California Category:People from Rupert, Idaho Category:1957 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors